Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to the field of medical devices for improvement of heart valves, such as mitral, aortic or tricuspid valves, as well as tools and methods therefore. More particularly the invention relates to a medical system for short time replacement, support and/or repair of a native valve, a device for collecting and arranging chordae and/or leaflets to hold and/or stabilize an artificial valve in a desired position and a method of delivering an artificial valve for short time replacement of a native valve in a heart.
Description of the Prior Art
During heart surgery, a premium is placed on reducing the amount of time used to replace and repair valves as the heart is frequently arrested and without perfusion.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have an artificial valve temporarily replacing a native valve to be repaired or replaced during the repair or replacement.
Furthermore, since a premium is placed on reducing the amount of time used to replace and/or repair valves, there is not a lot of time for making decisions, preparing and/or performing surgery/medical intervention. Thus, it would also be advantageous to have more time to make decisions, for preparations and/or for performing surgery or medical intervention. This may be important, especially since it will lead to an improved quality of the replacement or repair.
The use of an artificial valve has been disclosed in US20070219630 A1. However, as can be seen from e.g. FIG. 5 and [0129] in this document, the temporary valve is placed away from the mitral valve. Furthermore, as can be seen in [0075] of this document, a mitral valve separation unit is needed for proper function. Moreover, the flow is in the embodiments described in this document directed through conduits (refer to e.g. conduits 130, 140, 330, 340, 430, 440) and thus not through the native valve.
The construction of the temporary valve function as a whole is thus rather complicated. Furthermore, since the artificial valve is placed away from the native valve, it cannot utilize parts of the native valve for e.g. positioning and securing of the artificial valve.
In WO2012/095159 A2 a ring-shaped prosthetic valve is disclosed for permanently replacing an atrioventricular heart valve that comprises an annular body on which valvular cusps are fastened for insertion into a valve annulus of the heart.
In US2007/255396 A1 a girdle is disclosed for surrounding the chordae tendinae of a heart valve.
In US2007/038293 A1 a device and methods for endoscopic annuloplasty are disclosed. Opposed valve leaflets may be temporarily grasped and held into position prior to permanent attachment. No replacement valve is disclosed in US2007/038293 A1.
It may thus be advantageous to have a temporary valve which is of a simple and cost-effective construction. It may further be advantageous to have means for fast and easy fixation and stabilization of an artificial valve for temporary use. Furthermore, it may be advantageous to have means for fast and/or easy temporary replacement of a native valve. Moreover, it may be advantageous to have means for fast and easy positioning of a temporary artificial valve. In addition, it may be advantageous to have means for collecting and arranging chordae to hold and/or stabilize the artificial valve in a desired position.
Hence, an improved system or device would be advantageous and in particular a system or device for repair and/or replacement of a native valve allowing for increased flexibility and cost-effectiveness.